Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 7$. $8$ $a$ $ + 6$ $b$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $7$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(2)} + 6{(7)} + 3 $ $ = 16 + 42 + 3 $ $ = 61$